Happy birthday Kai and Kya
by Lost42
Summary: Kai and Kya turn three.


Happy birthday to Kai and Kya and also me. Zack is owbed by Celrock. Peter is owned by TCKing12

Kai and Kya were sitting in the sandbox lost in thought when Phil and Lil came up to them.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doing?" Phil asked.

Kai looked up from the shovel in his hand and answered."Just thinking about our birthday this weekand. Mommy said we can pick what to do but Kya won't agree with me."

"Lil is being like that too. It's like ever since we turned three, we don't like some of the same stuff no more." Phil said sitting down in the sand next to Kai.

Kya and Lil went over to the swings so they could talk without the boys.

"Why do you look so sad?" Lil asked as she climbed into the swing.

"Cuz mommy said we could pick what to do for our birthday but Kai won't agree with me on anything." Kya answered begining to swing.

"Me and Phil had to have our birthday togeather. It was hard to agree but mommy told us if we didn't agree on somthing soon we wouldn't get a party at all."

Kya looked shocked and ran off to find Kai, not knowing that Phil had told him about not getting a party if they didn't agree on something. They both ran off looking for each. They eventually ran into each other and fell down. They both sat up,rubbing their heads.

"Kai,Kya." They both said at the same time.

"We gotta agree on a party idea." kai said.

"Or we won't get a party." Kya finished.

Meanwhile Betty and Grace sat on a bench watching their kids play. They were talking about Kai and Kya's upcoming birthday.

"So what are you planning for Kai and Kya's birthday?" Betty asked as she watched the kids in the sanbox,noticing Lil and Kya leave.

"I don't know yet. So far they can't agree on what to do. Kai wants to go to the aquarium and Kya wants to Disneyland." Grace said.

"Well if they don't come up with something soon just tell them what I told the pups." Betty said."I told them if they didn't agree on a party idea, there would be know party. Thirty minutes later they came to me and said they wanted a swimming party."

"I'll try that. THank you betty."

"Anytime. I figure since we both have twins and their boys and girls we can always help each other out." Betty said as she looked at the time on her phine."Oh I gotta go pick up Howie from his cooking class that he's teaching over at the community center." Better said as she stood up and called for Phil and Lil,who ran to her shortly after hearing their names.

Grace decided it was time to go home as well,so she called her kids and they went home.

When they got home it was almost dinner time so Kai and Kya sat and watched tv with their brother and sister and cousins,hoping the tv would giive them a good party idea.

Just then a commercial came on and Kai and Kya knew what to do for a party.

They ran into the kitchen wher their mom and auntie were putting the food on the table.

"Mommy we want a trampline party." Kai said before Kya could interrupt him.

"Finally. You guys decided on something." Grace said.

"You almost didn't get a party." Auntie commented.

"But we get one now?" Kya asked. Grace nodded as Kai and Kya took their seats and began to eat their dinner.

A few nights later they had a sleepover with all their friends.

It was the night before Kai and Kya's third birthday.

After dinner they watched Cars and ate popcorn with chocolate candy mixed in out of plastic red cups.

"What are we going to do at your party tomorrow?" Chuckie asked finisheing off the last of his popcorn.

"We're going to a trampline place." Kai answered excitedly.

"And we get two cakes." Kya exclaomed loudly while flinging the cup with popcorn still in it all over the floor. Hana and Sadie noticed the popcorn on the floor and came and cleaned uo the mess. After they ate all the popcorn off the floor they sat and watched the toddlers in case more popcorn was thrown.

"Me and Phil didn't get two cakes at our birthday." Lil said.

"Yeah we just got a vanilla Reptar cake." Phil said.

"Well Kai wants a car cake and I want a princess cake." Kya explained.

"My cake is going to be lemon flavor. Kya gets chocolate like always." Kai said.

"I like chocolate cake." Dil said. Everyone nodded but Lil.

"I like chocolate but I think I like lemon cake better." Zack stated.

"The trampoline place sounds fun." Kimi said.

"We've never been there but my cousin Jerwin went there once and he said it was fun." Kya said as she let out a yawn.

"Ok Kai and Kya, It's time for your bath." Grace said picking up her kids from the floor and taking them to the bathroom. Whie Kai and Kys had their bath Auntie came and got the other kids ready for bed.

While taking her bath Kya started to feel sleepy. The warm waterwas relaxing. Kai notived Kya getting sleepy and so he splashed ger in the face to keep her awake.

"Don't splash me Kai." She said angrily."You got water in my eyes."

"You can't sleep in the bath tub." Kai said splashing Kya in the face again, making her cry.

"Kai stop splashing your sister." Grace said putting shampoo in Kai's hair. Kai was mad that his sister got him in trouble. So je proceeded to splash his mom but she was to quick and grabbed his hand and rinced his hair out.

"Don't splash me either." She said taking him out of the bath tub and wrapping him in a fluffy blue towel. She got Kya out and wrapped her up in a pink fluffy towel. They started to leave the room when Kya started crying and lifted her hands up to be carried. Grace sighed and picked her daughter up and carried her to her room where Lil and Kimi were waiting.

Once everyone was settled in for the night Grace turned out the light and turned on Kya's Elsa nightlight and shut the door.

She met Aunttie in the hallway. She had just come out of Kai's room that he shared with his cousin and brother who were at sleepovers.

"The girls are asleep."

"Kai put up a fight but I think he's just excited for the party tomorrow."

"He was being a little brat in the bath." Grace commented as she and Auntie went downstairs to finish getting everything ready for the party.

The next morning everyone went downstairs for breakfast. Ermesto stood at the stove making something the toddlers couldn't tell what it was.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Kai asked pulling two boxes of cereal out of the pantry."We got Frozen cereal and Dory cereal."

"No Reptar cerea?" Tommy said shocked. Kai shook his head no. Before anyone could pick a cereal Ernesto walked over to the table with very special pancakes.

"Ok munchkins you can have cereal or pancakes." He said placing pancake shaped like Elsa complete with a partial blue dress and yellow braid in front of Kya, knowing she would want the pancake. She looked down at the pancake and back up at her uncle with a big smile on her face.

"Ok raise yout hand if you want cereal." Ernesto said. Chuckie and Dil raised their hands for cereal and Ernesto got two bowls and spoons. They each pointed to the Dory cereal. The rest of the kids got pancakes. Kimi got a Cinderella pancake and Lil got Ariel. The boys got Dory and Nemo shaped pancakes.

"I didn't know you could make princess pancakes." Lil said in awe.

"Me neither." Kimi said taking another bite of her pancake."How's your cereal Chuckie?"

"It's good. I like the marshmallows." Chuckie said as he finished his cereal.

When the kids were done with breakfast Grace and auntie got the kids cleaned up and dressed for the day. Kya was wearing pink shorts and a light purple shirt with Anna and Elsa on it. Kai was wearing a blue shirt with Hank and Dory on it with blue shorts.

"I like your shirt Kya." Lil said."It's so prettyful."

"Thanks I like it too and yours is nice too." Kya said admiring Lil's pink shirt with Rapunzel on it.

When it was time for the party Ernesto and Auntie took the boys in their van while Grace took the three girls and Kya and Kai's Mia in her red Chevy Cruze.

They met up with all the parents and were amazed when they went inside.

It was a big room filled with trampolines and pits with foam stuff in them that you could jump into. There was a mix of decorations. Blue streamers hung from the ceiling and on one side of the room there was a Dory pinata and on the other there was an Elsa pinata. There were two tables set up with blue plates and cups and the two cakes.

"This place is amazing." Kya exclaimed twirling around in the streamers.

"Yeah let's go jump." Zack said taking off his shoes and making sure to leave his socks on like he saw the few other kids who were already jumping do. Everyone took off their shoes and ran over to the trampolines.

"Happy birthday Kya." Peggy exclaimed jumping toward Kya and hugging her making them both fall. They got up a minute later laughing and continued to jump.

Zack and Kai decided to try the zipline. When they reached the end they landed in a big pile of foam blocks.

"Hey Angelica come jump with us." Tommy called.

"Ah no thanks. I'm only here for the cake." Angelica said walking off to try to sneak some frosting.

"Hey guys come over here." Jerwin motioned all the kids to come to where he was."Ok,We're going to play crack the egg. Kai your first."Jerwin said.

"Why's Kai first?" Kya asked.

"Cuz he's the oldest out of you two. Now lay on your back and hold your legs with your arms so there on your stomach." Kai did as he was told." Ok now everybody jump."

They made Kai come apart on the third jump. Jerwin was last to be the egg and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't make him come apart. He was to big.

"Jerwin, you need to eat less food. You're a to big egg." Sarah xommented.

"Fine. one more jump." He said. They all jumpedand Jrein came apart on purpose but the kids didn't really seem to care.

"Ok guys,Pinata time." Ernesto called. The boys lined up by the Dory pinata and the girlslined up by theElsa one. Kai hit it hard but not hard enough. Chuckie barely hit it all. When it was fina;;y broken by Jerwin,He jumped om the pile of candy making a candy angel.

"Jerwin get your chubby butt off the candy." Kai yelled jumping on top of him.

"Fine. Just save me some." Jerwin said getting up and flingiing Kai onto a trampoline making him bounce back on his feet. He ran over and grabbed some candy.

"Angelica was impationtly waiting her turn in the girls line. Finally her turn came and she busted the pinata open like she did at her birthday party.

After everyone got some candy it was time for pizza. They had cheese pizza and pepperoni.

Kai looked at his cake that was next to a pizza box on the table where he was sitting and noticed it wasn't a car cake but it had Dory on it so he was ok with it.

"I thought you were having a Cars cake?" Zack asked Kai,who was sitting next to him.

"It was but I still like Dory and Nemo, but it better be lemon flavor." Kai answered still looking at the cake,It was an ocean scene with Dory and Nemo bath toys on it.

After pizza it was finally time for cake. They sang happy bithday twice,once for each kid.

Ernesto cut a piece of cake for Kai first. Kai was excited when he saw that the inside of the cake was yellow. When his cake was placed in front of him,he took a bite and was grateful that it was lemon.

After Kya blew out the candle that was a number three,she eargerly watched as her mom cut up the cake which was a square and had light blue icing with figures of Elsa,Anna,and Olaf on it, and gave the first piece to her with the Elsa figure still on it,much to Angelica's annoyance. She was only here for the candy and cake anyway. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm the oldest. I should get the first piece of cake." Angelica said loudly.

Drew overheard her from where the adults were sitting at the other end of the table.

"Angelica, we talked about this. You have to wait your turn and for your behavier you will get a piece of cake last." Drew said making Angelica scowl.

Once everybody had their desired flavor of cake,the room was almost silent as everybody enjoyed their piece.

After cake came presents.

Kai and Kya sat on the floor where everybody could see them open their presents.

Dil was the first to go up and give them the presents from him.

"These are from. I hope you like them." Dil said as he handedthem the gifts wrapped in blue wrapping paper with planets on it.

"Thanks Dil." They replied taking the packages from Dil and ripping them open.

"I got bath stuff in a Dory shaped bottle." Kai exclaimed happily."And a Dory towel."

"I got Bath stuff too but mine is in different bottles that look like Elsa,Olaf,Anna,and Sven. And a bath towel with Elsa on it." Kya exclaimed pulling the towel out.

"This ones from me and my mommy and daddy." Tommy said handing them each a bag with Reptar on it.

After pulling out all the tissue paper and throwing on the floor they each pulled out some reptar bubble bath and Kai got a reptar doll while Kya got robosnail. They put their presents in a pile while Phil and Lil came up to give them their gifts.

"Here Kya,I hope you like it." Lil said handing Kya a pink bag. Kya took the bag from Lil.

Kya pulled two things from the bag. The first was some sparkly Frozen stickers. The second thing was light purple and had a circular base with Elsa on top and it spun and lit up and played Let it go. There was even a little storage compartment.

"Wow, thanks Lil." Kya cried standing up and giving Lil a hug. After Kya opened her present from Lil,it was time for Kao to open his from Phil.

"A trash truck like Hubert." Kai said excitedly.

"It talks and gives you high fives." Phil explained.

"Cool just like the one I got you for your birthday." Kai said as he put the green truck with his other presents.

Chuckie stood up to give his presents but tripped on his shoelaces and fell. The presents flew from his hands and onto Kai and Kya;s laps.

Everyone clapped at Chuckie's unique gift giving skills.

"Well that's one way to give gifts." Betty remarked helping Chuckie up as she was the closest adult to him, while Chas tied his laces.

"Wow. A Judy Hopps bunny. Thanks Chuckie." Kya said hapily hugging the stuffed animal that was dressed as a cop.

"Hey I got a plice man clothes." Kai said."And it has a badge." Kai said taking the badge out of the package and tryingto put it on.

"Here let me help." Ernesto said coming over and putting the badge at the top of Kai's pants just underhis shirt."There just like Five O."

"Yeah." Kai said admiring the plastic police badge.

"Here catch." Kimi cried throwing a blue and black soccer ball toward Kai who caught it.

"Wow thanks Kimi." Kai tossing the ball a few times until it landed in his pile of presents.

"And this is for you Kya." Kimi said handing her a shiny pink flat package.

Kya tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a sparkly tutu.

"Ooh, thanks Kimi. I love it." Kya said adding it to the growing pile of presents.

The opening of presents was interupted by a loud crash outside. Everyone went to see what happened.

They saw a delivery truck smashed into a pole. Soon a red octopus got out of the drivers seat.

"Oh there's kids everywhere." The octopus remarked looking around."Ok nobody touch me. I do not like being touched. I'm only here to deliver these two to this party. Peter would've done it but something came up."

"Is there a party today?" Dory asked."Oh look balloons. It is a party." Dory exclaimed from the the glass bowl she was in."It's cold in here."

"Oh sorry Dory. Hanks driving made me nervous." Elsa said defrosting Dory's bowl she was holding.

"That's better." Dory sighed as Hank got back in the truck and left.

"I'll be back in an hour." He called.

Didi had told Grace about Peter when she heard the theme of the party seeing as he knew a very special person and fish in the kids lives and thought it might be a nice surprise to have them appear at the party.

As soon as Kai heard Dory's voice he ran over to her.

"Wow Dory. You came to my party." Kai exclaimed.

"I did." Dory asked putting a fin up to her mouth.

"You were on my cake." Kai said excitedly going and grabbing the figure if Dory from the table and holding it up to her.

"So that's what I look like." Dory remarked."I'm beautiful."

Everyone laughed as Dory said the last part in Whale.

"Yes Dory and don't you have something special to give Kai?" Elsa asked with a smile. She didn't mind the fish having memory problems. She was a lot more plaesant to be around then Hank was.

"Oh that's right I do." Dory said propping herself out of the water a little and handing Kai her special gift.

"wow. A purple shell." Kai axclaimed.

"Just follow the shells to get home." Dory said.

Kya was amazed that Elsa was actully at her party. She was a little shy at meeting her idol. Elsa sensed how Kya was feeling so she handed Dory to Kai and made her way over to Kya.

"I hear it's your birthday."Elsa said kneeling in front of Kya who nodded her head yes."I have a very special present for you." Elsa pulled a beautiful silver snowflake necklace out of nowhere and put it around Kya's neck. It had a silver chain with a snowflake and a small blue stone in the center.

"Thank you 's so pretty." kya exclaimed giving Elsa a hug.

"Your dress is so prettyful uh I mean pretty." Lil commented coming closer and standing next to Kya.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled.

"Can you make it snow? Please." Kimi asked hopefully.

"Of course." Elsa said using her magic forming a small snowball and then throwing in the air. It errupted to a million little snowflakes. The kids all danced around and had fun in the snow.

"This is the best birthday ever." Kya cheered flopping in a snowdrift. Kai nodded beside her.

"Yep. I got to meet a talking fish and not just any fish but Dory." Kai exclaimed.

"Huh who said my name?" Dory asked from her fishbowl.

"Kai laughed."I did Dory. Thanks for coming to my birthday party."

"Oh your welcome." Dory said.

"Thank you for coming to my birthday Elsa." Kya said happily.

"Your welcome." Elsa said giving Kya a hug."I think it's time for us to go."

"Come on. We gotta go." Hank called from the truck while Elsa picked up Dory and they left to go back to their homes.

After the Disney characters left and Kai and Kya opened the rest of their presents everyone decided to go home for some rest.


End file.
